Heretofore, ensembles of various products of different sizes have been packaged in a variety of different ways for displaying the ensemble and for carrying the ensemble away from a retail store or the like after purchase thereof.
In the bedding field, a highly successful commercial display and carrying package for a bedding ensemble has been marketed under the trademark BED-IN-A-BAG.RTM.. This BED-IN-A-BAG.RTM. package for a bedding ensemble is in the form of a clear plastic bag having front and rear walls and a zipper at the top thereof for closing and opening the bag to provide access to the interior of the bag. The bedding ensemble packaged within this bag typically includes a folded bed cover of a folded size generally corresponding to the size of the front and rear bag walls, and other folded bedding articles, such as sheets and pillow covers, which are of smaller folded sizes and which were positioned inside the folded bed cover. The folded bed cover with the smaller folded bedding articles positioned inside or between the folds are placed inside the bag so that the folded bed cover can be viewed from the outside of the bag through the transparent front and rear walls of the bag. The smaller folded bedding articles positioned within the folded bed cover can not be viewed from the outside of the bag. A flyer typically is inserted inside the bag between the folded bed cover and one of the transparent front or rear bag walls to be viewed through the transparent wall. This flyer often illustrates the various bedding articles in the ensemble and provides other information and advertisement to the potential purchaser.
Although this BED-IN-A-BAG.RTM. bedding ensemble display and carrying package has enjoyed commercial success, it does provide certain problems and lacks certain features, which have now been found desirable in such a package. For example, it does not provide views from the outside of all of the folded articles in the bedding ensemble. Moreover, it fails to provide a sturdy, box-shaped package which can be stacked, if desired, without use of racks. It also does not provide a package, which shields from view the undesirable folded edges or ends of the bedding ensemble articles. Lastly, it does not provide a high-end package which is pleasing to the purchaser.